


Alone Out Here

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emeraldarrows in an LJ prompt meme.

“You chicken,” said Tom in response to her sarcasm. “Seriously, it’s just us here. It’s perfect.”

“You’re quite sure you’re alone?” Suddenly, there was a woman standing in the doorway, wearing a blue summer dress. Her question had been gently mocking, and she raised an eyebrow, clearly as sceptical about Tom’s optimism as Anna.

Tom swore as he and Anna clutched at each other.

“You should listen to your fiancée more often,” said the woman in blue. Then she stared past them, towards the opposite wall. “Steel?”

“The distortions have increased since they arrived,” said the other – Steel, presumably - ignoring them and talking to his colleague. “It’s every 2.4 minutes now, Sapphire, not ten.”

Anna swallowed, turning towards Sapphire. “Look, we can go –”

“You can try,” said Steel. “I don’t think you’ll succeed.”

Outside the cabin, a clap of thunder from a storm that hadn’t been in evidence when Tom and Anna entered punctuated Steel’s speech. Anna didn’t feel inclined to put his assertions to the test.

“But don’t worry,” said Sapphire. “We’ll do everything we can to stop it from destroying you.”

“It?” Tom said, still hanging onto Anna.

Sapphire’s eyes glowed blue. “Whatever’s behind this – the thing that’s lurking in the woodwork.”

Oh, God, thought Anna, they were going to die. Or at least, one way or another, this was absolutely the _last_ time she was going to listen to one of Tom’s stupid ideas.


End file.
